Anthologie
by Idiote
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et OS divers et variés sur les personnages de Bleach. Des pensées, des descriptions, des réflexions, des moments de vie... quelques morceaux d'existences, oubliés, cachés ou éphémères. Huitième texte : Kaien Shiba & Miyako Shiba
1. Chapitre 1 : Mashiro Kuna

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **K+ ( 9+ )

**Credits :** tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Warning : **aucun.

Voilà donc le premier OS, sur Mashiro Kuna. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Mashiro Kuna**_

Mashiro Kuna. Vizard. Anciennement Shinigami et vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, celle de Kensei Muguruma. Jeune fille au look un peu étrange, qui n'avait jamais appris le nom de son Zanpakuto, ce qui ne l'avait par ailleurs jamais empêchée d'être forte très forte. Une gamine bizarre, différente, décalée, dont le passe-temps favori semblait être de faire enrager son bien-aimé ex-capitaine.

Oh, elle ne le nierait pas, elle adorait ça. Se plaindre jusqu'à le rendre fou, lancer des rumeurs idiotes sur son compte, repeindre son bureau en vert fluo – très jolie couleur, d'ailleurs –, squatter sa chambre, occuper la salle de bains quand il voulait y aller, lui piquer sa nourriture, elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle n'arrêterait jamais.

Mais elle n'était ni la jolie idiote, ni la gamine immature indifférente à la réalité que la plupart des gens croyaient. Elle savait aussi ce que cela signifiait de se battre pour le Gotei 13 au temps où elle y était, elle aussi voulait se venger d'Aizen après cette nuit qui avait complètement changé sa vie. Elle avait simplement une manière d'être, d'exister, de se comporter différente des autres.

À mi-chemin entre enfant et adulte, elle avait trouvé comment vivre avec elle-même, comme elle l'entendait. Aucun regret, aucune angoisse, aucune lutte contre elle-même. Elle avançait joyeusement sur le chemin de la vie en dépassant les collines pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi son Hollow n'avait jamais été véritablement hostile. Peut-être aussi que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était si dissemblable. Elle n'éprouvait pas, par exemple, ce besoin de ranger les gens dans des petites cases. Gamine puérile, gosse immature, autant de sobriquets affublés à sa personne qui la faisaient doucement rire quand elle y prêtait attention. Elle était tout cela à la fois, et en même temps, elle se sentait tellement éloignée de ce que ces mots signifiaient, décrivaient !

Elle n'était pas « normale », c'était évident. Mais qu'était-ce que la normalité, après tout, surtout pour eux tous, petit groupe de marginaux dans ce monde-ci et dans les autres ? Ils n'étaient même plus humains. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus les sujets d'expérience d'Aizen.

Elle avait d'ailleurs d'abord cru que cela voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir abandonner ses bienheureuses résolutions/ Se mettre à réfléchir. Se prendre en main. Changer. Devenir ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être, ce qu'elle avait toujours évité.

Mais, au milieu de tout cela, il y avait toujours son ancre, son ange gardien. Kensei était toujours là, et tout avait pu continuer presque comme avant.

Kensei. Kensei Muguruma. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Déjà, avant d'être obligés de fuir, elle avait été sa vice-capitaine pendant près de quinze ans. Ou vingt, elle ne savait plus. Une part d'elle savait qu'à sa place, une autre personne se serait déjà interrogée sur la nature exacte de leur relation – elle s'en fichait. Leur lien était là, tangible, conflictuel, présent, tendre, solide, symbole de leur confiance – leur compréhension ? – mutuelle, et il était intact. Forgé entre chamailleries, missions et vie commune, il était toujours là après tant d'années, et cela lui suffisait. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours profondément reliés. En un sens, c'était peut-être la chose qui lui importait le plus au monde – et une de ses raisons de se mêler de cette guerre.

Pour préserver ce lien. Pour qu'il continue d'exister – qu'il _puisse_ toujours exister.

De fait, elle n'en voulait pas à Aizen exactement de la même manière que les autres. C'était pour elle une vengeance – presque enfantine – envers l'homme qui lui avait fait quelque chose de mal, de méchant. Pour la plus grand partie de son être, ce n'était que justice.

Une autre part d'elle-même pensait à ce lien qu'elle voulait à tout prix conserver.

Une autre encore, celle qui jouait parfois au vieux sage, lui disait que rien de tout cela n'était important.

Une quatrième s'en fichait.

Et ainsi de suite.

Jusqu'à une dernière, enfouie très loin, proche de son Hollow, qui brûlait d'envie de tuer Aizen.

Mais elle restait cette gosse un peu naïve et capricieuse que tout le monde connaissait, parce que c'était en grande majorité ce qu'elle était – ce qu'elle avait décidé d'être.

Cependant, elle était loin d'être aussi simplette. Oh non, il restait bien trop de facettes plus ou moins profondes, plus ou moins obscures en elle pour qu'on puisse la qualifier ainsi.

Même si, des fois, elle se demandait si ça ne serait pas préférable de l'être.

Mais, quand elle commençait à penser à cela, mystérieusement, une envie d'embêter Kensei grandissait subitement en elle.

Une manière de montrer – de _se_ montrer – qu'elle existait aux yeux de la personne qui lui était la plus chère ? Peut-être. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle se serait dit si elle s'était laissée aller. Si elle s'était laissée être une de ces personnalités qui se disputaient parfois en elle. Responsable ou réfléchie.

Mashiro Kuna avait décidé depuis longtemps qu'être une enfant était bien moins contraignant et beaucoup plus amusant.

* * *

Prochain OS sur Momo Hinamori.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Momo Hinamori

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Rating :** K+

**Credits :** tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Warning :** Spoil si vous n'avez pas atteint la guerre d'hiver.

Merci à **Koba54** pour sa review. J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Momo Hinamori**_

Momo Hinamori n'avait jamais été aussi forte, du moins elle aimait à le croire. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas l'avis de tous, surtout depuis la trahison du capitaine Aizen, mais elle se sentait tellement mal à ce moment-là...

Elle avait été trahie. Trahie par cet homme qu'elle admirait plus que tout. Elle avait envie de crier à la face des autres « À quoi vous attendiez-vous de ma part, après ça ? Comment vouliez-vous que je sois la même ? », mais elle ne le faisait jamais. Sauf peut-être dans ses rêves, lorsqu'ils ne portaient pas sur _lui_.

La première chose qu'elle avait eu envie de faire, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Pas de hurler ou de le frapper – comment aurait-elle _pu _? Non, elle avait juste eu envie de pleurer. De pleurer longtemps, très longtemps, sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement.

À la place, elle avait dormi, blessée au corps et au cœur par Kyokasuigetsu. Et elle avait pleuré dans ses rêves. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Avant de se réveiller épuisée, terrassée par une réalité que, même maintenant, elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à appréhender. Avant de comprendre que ses multiples cauchemars pouvaient très bien être ce qui les attendait, tous.

Heureusement pour elle, Shiro l'avait soutenue. Ce n'était pas le seul, bien sûr – elle n'oubliait pas les marques de gentillesse de la part des autres officiers, de Renji et Izuru surtout, et bien évidemment des soldats de ce qui était devenu sa propre division, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Pas le même lien. Pas les mêmes souvenirs.

Des souvenirs. Elle en avait beaucoup, de Shiro et elle mangeant des pastèques – il faisait toujours la tête, mais elle savait qu'au fond il aimait ça. De Shiro et elle en train de lire un vieux livre de Grand-mère, alors que celle-ci dormait paisiblement. De Shiro lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer qu'il allait lui aussi devenir Shinigami.

Elle en avait aussi d'Aizen. Le capitaine Aizen qui lui souriait, content de son travail, qui écoutait son compte-rendu, qui la regardait avec bienveillance, qui la sauvait des griffe de ces Hollows en même temps que Renji et Izuru, qui écrivait _cette_lettre qui accusait Shiro...

Elle se sentait parfois devenir folle. Lâcher prise et s'abandonner à l'oubli semblait tellement facile, _tellement_ plus simple que de continuer à se battre, à _combattre_le capitaine Aizen... Au lieu de cela, elle s'était accrochée. Elle ne se sentait plus le droit de faillir, de décevoir Shiro comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Mais, des fois, elle se demandait si tout n'était pas inversé, si le capitaine Aizen n'avait pas eu raison, si elle n'avait pas été manipulée par Shiro et tous les autres plutôt que par lui.

Puis elle se souvenait de la cicatrice au milieu de sa poitrine, fin trait plus blanc encore que le reste de sa peau claire, témoignant des actes de son capitaine. Preuve qu'il avait essayé de la tuer. Comme elle aurait préféré que ça ne soit qu'un souvenir de plus...

Mais elle n'avait pas le loisir de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Alors elle était devenu plus forte. Elle savait qu'on ne lui demanderait pas de participer à la guerre, qu'on l'obligerait même sans doute à rester à Soul Society. On ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle avait tout de même tenté de tuer Shiro – non seulement un capitaine, mais en plus son ami d'enfance, la personne la plus proche d'elle. Elle pouvait presque entendre les murmures des gens après son passage.

Elle savait que peu de gens souhaitaient qu'elle s'y rende, mais elle le ferait quand même. Parce que c'était le seul moyen de se défaire de ces souvenirs, de ce doute permanent, le seul moyen de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Elle _devait_combattre le capitaine Aizen.

À la fois pour elle et pour tous les autres.

Alors elle était devenue plus forte. Elle s'était entraînée, en secret d'abord, car elle n'était pas censée en avoir le droit. Et elle avait fait le tri dans ses souvenirs, pour ne garder que les plus importants à la surface. Ne garder que ceux qui désignaient le capitaine Aizen comme un ennemi.

Et maintenant, elle allait se battre, et mettre fin à ça. Elle devait combattre le capitaine Aizen, et protéger ses amis, pour pouvoir redevenir elle-même. Elle y était réellement résolue. Sa détermination, sa volonté étaient désormais sans faille.

Le champ de bataille était sa prochaine destination, et elle était décidée à ne pas y faillir.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Le prochain sera certainement sur Kukaku Shiba.

À plus o/


	3. Chapitre 3 : Kukaku Shiba

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Rating :** K ( G )

**Credits :** tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

**Warning :** spoil si vous n'avez pas atteint le tome 21 :)

Pour ceux qui, éventuellement, ne se rappelleraient pas d'elle, c'est la femme qui a fait entrer toute la troupe dans le Seireitei pour aller sauver Rukia ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Kukaku Shiba**_

Kukaku Shiba. Descendante de la famille noble déchue des Shiba. Grande sœur de Ganju Shiba, vivant, et petite sœur de Kaien Shiba, mort depuis longtemps. Une femme aux formes opulentes, à la conception de l'art assez personnelle et au caractère un peu trop fort, c'est comme ça que la décriraient les gens. Une femme forte, peut-être un peu acariâtre, mais attachante et généreuse.

C'était une description que quiconque l'ayant rencontrée au moins une fois aurait pu donner malgré tout, peu de personnes vivantes la connaissaient vraiment. Ganju, évidemment – son petit frère ne l'aurait jamais ignorée, même si elle était devenue transparente. Koganehiko et Shiroganehiko, également, qui étaient au service de sa famille depuis des générations. Et puis Yoruichi, cette femme-chat fouineuse qui avait fini par devenir son amie.

C'étaient les seuls à avoir vu ce qui se cachait derrière sa carapace. Les seuls à l'avoir vue dévastée à la mort de Kaien. À avoir entendu ses pleurs et les malédictions qu'elle lançait sur les Shinigami. Quoique, Yoruichi n'était pas là à ce moment-là – elle était dans le monde réel – mais elle avait facilement deviné lors de sa visite quelques mois après à peine.

Kukaku, depuis, ne s'était plus jamais relâchée, même avec ces personnes-là. Cette image que tout le monde avait d'elle, elle l'avait conservée, renforcée, et elle s'était à peine autorisée à laisser tomber ce masque lorsqu'elle avait envoyé Ganju avec ce petit groupe d'âmes errantes. Tout juste, lorsqu'elle pensait à Kaien, s'autorisait-elle un ou deux larmes.

Parce qu'à partir du moment où leur famille s'était résumée à elle et Ganju – et Ko et Shiro – elle avait décidé de grandir et de ne plus être un poids. D'essayer de remplacer Kaien – même si elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais vraiment. D'avancer.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle était devenue une personne dont il aurait pu être fier. Elle était devenue la meilleure artificière qui puisse être, elle avait essayé d'aider les gens, elle s'était transformée en une femme respectée, toujours aussi joyeuse que possible, toujours en train de soutenir les autres. Elle avait même réussi à se détacher de son chagrin, à tourner la page – même si l'ombre bienveillante de son grand frère ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Elle ne s'était véritablement rendue compte qu'elle avait changé, cependant, qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, que lorsque Rukia Kuchiki était venue s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait menti en disant qu'après le récit d'Ukitake, elle avait pris la décision de la pardonner si elle entendait un mot d'excuse de sa bouche. Elle n'avait simplement pas précisé que ça lui avait pris des années pour ne plus la haïr. Et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir cette résolution-là.

Elle avait réussi, pourtant. Et elle avait été fière d'elle-même. De Ganju, aussi, qui avait même tenté de défendre la frêle Shinigami tout en sachant parfaitement qui elle était. Elle s'était aussi aperçue que lui aussi avait grandi. Et qu'ils étaient tous les deux guéris de cette blessure longtemps béante dans leurs cœurs.

Et quand elle avait raconté tout ça devant l'autel dédié à son frère, sa coupe de saké à la main, un sourire un peu rêveur, un peu fier aux lèvres, elle avait senti qu'une deuxième page se tournait doucement, et elle en avait été heureuse.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Orihime Inoue

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **K (G, tout public)**  
**

**Credits :** tout appartient à Tite Kubo**  
**

**Warning : **spoil si vous n'êtes pas arrivé aux Fullbringers.**  
**

Merci à **Nemyr** pour son compliment ! n.n

Oui oui, c'est bien Orihime Inoue, le personnage haï par la moitié du fandom, si ce n'est les trois quarts. Mais laissez-lui une chance, quand même à cette pauvre fille ! x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Elle ne cessait d'y penser depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Kurosaki-kun ne récupérerait pas ses pouvoirs. Sans doute l'idée avait-elle déjà commencé à émerger avant, lors de son séjour en tant que prisonnière à Las Noche, puis en assistant à tous ces combats...Mais ces derniers temps, cela la taraudait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Elle voulait devenir plus forte.

Elle voulait ne plus avoir à se reposer sur Kurosaki-kun à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau : dès que les Arrancars étaient apparus et qu'il avait fallu non seulement se battre, mais aussi protéger, elle avait résolu de ne plus attendre que Kurosaki-kun vienne l'aider à chaque fois. Peut-être même que cela datait d'avant, de leur voyage à Soul Society pour sauver Rukia.

Et puis il était venu la sauver au Hueco Mundo.

Après cela, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rêvasser. De se dire qu'il semblait vraiment tenir à elle, et qu'elle pouvait peut-être tenter sa chance, finalement. Qu'il voulait peut-être être ce prince charmant venu délivrer sa princesse – elle ! – auquel elle avait tant songé, et qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle.

Puis la réalité l'avait rattrapée. Il ne pouvait plus jouer ce rôle. Même si Urahara leur avait affirmé, lors du long sommeil de Kurosaki-kun, qu'il trouverait un moyen de lui redonner ses pouvoirs, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle ne devait pas, qu'elle n'avait ps le droit de lui faire porter cette responsabilité.

Ils avaient tous grandis, c'était à son tour. Ça n'avait pas été un jeu. L'état de Kurosaki-kun à lui seul le prouvait, ainsi que toutes les cicatrices que la guerre avait laissé sur eux. Visibles ou non. Ce n'était pas une pièce de théâtre où chacun jouait son personnage pour quelques temps, et où tout redevenait comme avant à la fin.

Il avait déjà du endurer trop, à cause d'elle ces derniers temps d'ailleurs : elle ne pouvait pas lui attribuer ce rôle à vie, et ne rien faire pour sortir du sien – la pauvre princesse, incapable de bouger le petit doigt par elle-même. Il n'avait pas à devenir son prince charmant – et, de toute façon, son attitude envers Rukia ne lui laissait qu'un mince filet d'espoir...

Lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte, elle avait vraiment failli tomber dans la dépression. Mais elle avait refusé d'avouer – et de s'avouer – que c'était cette prise de conscience qui avait causé son état. Elle avait dit que c'était le contrecoup de ce qu'il s'était passé au Hueco Mundo, de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Et elle s'était laissée aller.

Heureusement, ou du moins maintenant elle pouvait se dire que c'était mieux ainsi, Tatsuki ne l'avait pas laissée faire. Enfin, plutôt, elle avait été réellement irritée de voir sa meilleure amie se vautrer dans sa part de médiocrité comme ça. Alors elle lui avait remonté le moral. _Après_ lui avoir passé le savon du siècle.

Et Orihime avait fait face à ses démons.

Elle savait que ses désillusions la poursuivraient longtemps. Mais, si lorsque Kurosaki-kun s'était réveillé, elle était encore sur son petit nuage, désormais, elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle ne se reposerait plus sur lui. Elle se défendrait seule. Elle n'aurait plus besoin d'attendre Kurosaki-kun à chaque fois qu'il y aurait un problème.

Elle était décidée à tenir sa résolution.

* * *

Alors ? Vous la détestez ? Vous avez de la compassion pour elle ? Vous l'aimez bien ? Oui, ça m'amuse de savoir ce que les gens pensent des personnages x)

Bref, le prochain sera dans un style différent. Lequel ? Vous verrez bien. Pas d'impatience, il devrait arriver bientôt ;)

À plus !


	5. Chapitre 5 :Sentaro & Jin'emon Kotsubaki

_****_**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating :** K (G)**  
**

**Credits : **tout appartient à Tite Kubo**  
**

**Warning : **pas de spoil, puisque ce moment n'a probablement jamais existé...**  
**

Salut ! Nos deux sujets d'aujourd'hui sont donc les premiers hommes de cette série de petits textes. Sachant qu'ils sont loin d'être des personnages très connus, voici de quoi rafraîchir la mémoire à certains : Sentaro Kotsubaki est un des deux troisièmes sièges de la treizième division, et Jin'emon est son père, ancien vice-capitaine de la septième division.

Bref, merci à **Haruka-Akatsuki** et à **Koba54 **(tu devrais pouvoir lire celui-là ^^) pour leur reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir :) J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi celui-ci ^^

Comme je l'avais dit, c'est un " format " un peu différent des précédents. Bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

_**Sentaro Kotsubaki & Jin'emon Kotsubaki**_

Sentaro frappa machinalement à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Il huma l'air pour se calmer un peu, s'imprégnant de l'odeur familière du vieux bois et des plantes séchées qu'affectionnaient tant sa mère. Il se déchaussa en vitesse, tremblant d'excitation contenue, et courut à travers la maison pour pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents, mais il n'y avait personne. Le jeune garçon refit le tour des pièces une nouvelle fois, puis il pâlit tellement qu'il en devint presque blanc.

- Papa... ? murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Le silence retomba immédiatement après la dernière syllabe, étonnamment lourd.

- Maman ? essaya-t-il à nouveau, plus fort.

Il n'obtint pas plus de réponse. L'angoisse commença à l'envahir. Il se précipita vers l'entrée où il avait laissé ses sandales. La seule autre paire visible était celle de son père.

Sentaro remit ses chaussures aussi vite qu'il les avait enlevées, son excitation chassée par sa peur grandissante, et il fusa hors de la maison, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus proche du district.

Il arriva essoufflé devant les grandes portes, déjà ouvertes. La vieille dame qui s'occupait d'accueillir et diriger les gens le reconnut tout de suite.

- Oh, Sentaro ! Chambre 302, lui indiqua-t-elle obligeamment avec un sourire plein de sympathie.

- Merci ! haleta-t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'escalier.

Il atteignit très vite la pièce que la femme lui avait indiquée et ouvrit vivement sans frapper.

Sa mère tourna lentement un visage grave vers lui lorsqu'il fit intrusion, mais ses yeux secs le rassurèrent un peu. Il semblait que le pire n'était pas arrivé. La jeune garçon s'approcha du lit, la gorge néanmoins un peu serrée.

Son père était allongé là. Sa respiration, un peu trop faible, augmenta lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit à son fils. Ce dernier, soulagé de le voir encore en vie, lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors, Sentaro ? articula un peu difficilement son père.

- Je suis pris ! lui annonça fièrement le jeune garçon. Je suis un Shinigami !

- Félicitations ! s'exclama sa mère avec ravissement.

Jin'emon se contenta de sourire un peu plus largement, et les yeux sombres dont Sentaro avait hérité pétillèrent un instant avant que les paupière de l'ancien soldat ne les recouvrent.

- C'est très bien, mon fils, soupira-t-il. Je suis fier de toi.

Sentaro hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureux. Il attendit quelques instants supplémentaires, au cas où son père aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais finit par sortir avec sa mère en voyant qu'il s'était visiblement assoupi.

- C'est grave ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Il avait fait bonne figure devant son père, mais sa frayeur n'était pas retombée.

- Non, le rassura l'épouse du malade. Le médecin a simplement dit qu'il devrait se reposer. Il s'est juste évanoui. Il devrait pouvoir sortir dans peu de temps.

- D'accord, fit son fils en se détendant enfin. Tu restes ici ce soir, maman ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Sentaro, je préfère. Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre d'abord manger avec toi, puis je reviendrais, sourit sa mère.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôpital en bavardant gaiement, tandis que Sentaro, avec son entrain coutumier, répondait aux multiples questions de sa mère sur la cérémonie qui l'avait fait passer au rang de Shinigami

* * *

Alors, c'est bien aussi dans ce genre de " format " ? (bon, en fait c'est vraiment un moment de vie plutôt que des pensées/réflexions sur les personnages, quoi u_u)

Prochain texte sur Yoruichi Shihoin ;)

À plus !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Yoruichi Shihoin

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **K+ (9+)**  
**

**Credits : **tout est à Tite Kubo**  
**

**Warning : **il y a un mort, donc c'est triste...**  
**

Hey ! Yoruichi cette fois, avec Urahara aussi - je n'arrive pas à imaginer l'un sans l'autre très longtemps ^^ Bref. Pas de spoil puisque j'ai tout inventé, donc n'ayez aucune inquiétude ;) (bon, j'espère quand même que c'est... disons, cohérent ?)

Merci à **Koba54** et **Haruka-Akatsuki** pour leurs reviews. D'ailleurs, Koba, promis, je suis en train de travailler sur une version plus longue du chapitre de Sentaro !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Yoruichi Shihoin**_

- Shihoin-sama ! Yoruichi Shihoin-sama !

Les cris du messager résonnaient sinistrement aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle voulut répondre qu'elle était juste là, dans sa suite, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, son souffle se coupa, son ventre se noua. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, parce qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, et elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

- Ça va aller, fit tristement Kisuke en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Bien sûr que non, idiot, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, sans oser croiser son regard. Bien sûr que ça n'ira pas.

Urahara soupira et se leva, l'air résigné et abattu. Il lui tendit la main, et elle la contempla quelques secondes, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

- Il faut y aller, murmura le blond en lui lançant une pâle imitation d'un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Ça ne fonctionna pas, évidemment. Lui aussi avait attendu toute la nuit depuis qu'ils savaient, lui aussi était angoissé et fatigué, peut-être même plus qu'elle parce qu'il était celui qui lui avait appris la nouvelle – nouvelle, vraiment ? Ils savaient tous que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, il était déjà malade bien avant...

Comment espérait-il sincèrement lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral ?

Les violents tambourinements du serviteur à la porte semblèrent ajouter encore du poids aux paroles de son ami. La jeune femme scruta son visage à la recherche d'une signe, n'importe lequel, d'encouragement, mais elle n'y décela qu'une compassion mélancolique.

- Shihoin-sa–

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en ouvrant violemment la porte, Kisuke sur les talons.

Elle connaissait la réponse, évidemment. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question, en espérant un peu, un tout petit peu, que peut-être, peut-être ce n'était pas ça...

- V–Votre père voudrait vous parler...Il faut que vous veniez au plus vite, avoua l'homme avec un visage pâle et défait.

Yoruichi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle se rendit en Shunpo au chevet de son père, comme si c'était un signal, suivie après une fraction de seconde par Urahara – n'était-il pas après tout comme un fils adoptif pour le chef de la famille Shihoin ?

La chambre du mourant était sombre et étouffante, avec ses rideaux et ses volets tirés et la fumée de l'encens qui alourdissait l'air – guère conseillé pour un malade, mais l'homme était déjà condamné. Étendu dans son lit, il tressaillit à peine lorsque sa fille surgit, et un instant elle crut qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. Mais un faible souffle passait toujours à travers les lèvres de son père.

- Yoru...ichi... dit-il laborieusement, n'ouvrant même pas les yeux.

- Oui, c'est moi père, répondit-elle en attrapant sa main, la serrant tout contre elle. Je suis là.

- Bien...Je...te fais...chef...du clan, bredouilla-t-il péniblement, semblant aussitôt soulagé d'avoir enfin pu dire ces mots essentiels – Yoruichi lui en voulut presque de gaspiller ses derniers instants à dire ça, mais il fallait le faire ou la place serait disputée après, et la présence discrète d'Urahara assurait que ce n'était pas de vaines paroles.

Elle l'ignora et s'agrippa encore plus, le ventre noué, aux longs doigts fins et décharnés du mourant. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, au moins pas tant qu'il n'était pas...

- Je... suis désolé...de ne pas..rester plus...

- Ne dis plus rien, chuchota la jeune femme entre les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Ne parle plus.

Son père prit alors une grand inspiration tremblotante et ouvrit les yeux de quelques millimètres, ses pupilles rencontrant le même regard doré que le sien, que la maladie n'avait pas réussi à affecter. Il sourit lentement à son enfant, et sembla un instant rajeunir de dix ans.

- Ta mère aurait été fière de toi, réussit-il à émettre dans un dernier filet de voix.

Puis il s'affaissa, comme si tous ses muscles se relâchaient en même temps, et Yoruichi sentit la main qu'elle tenait lâcher prise, mollir entre ses doigts crispés.

Son père était mort.

Son père était mort.

Elle regarda droit devant elle, longtemps, laissant les larmes couler, sans lâcher réellement les doigts du défunt qui finirent quand même par glisser hors de son étreinte, et le bras inanimé retomba sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd. Elle baissa ses propres mains désormais vides, et avala sa salive, de peur d'émettre le moindre sanglot.

Les seules respirations qui troublaient l'atmosphère pesante de la chambre du mort étaient la sienne et celle de Kisuke.

La même main réconfortante que plus tôt vint à nouveau se loger sur son épaule, et elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, comme si c'était la dernière chose qui l'empêchait de craquer tout à fait. Un grand reniflement retentit, pas le sien, et elle sentait sa gorge et son haut devenir humides, trempés de ses pleurs. Elle battit très vite des paupières, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, mais la douleur ne fit pas refluer les larmes. Elle se tourna lentement vers son ami.

Il lui adressa un regard tout aussi embué que le sien, et elle laissa enfin échapper une longue plainte, et ce fut sans doute la première et la dernière fois qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de Kisuke en sanglotant. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Il l'enlaça doucement doucement en gardant son regard fixé sur le cadavre, et ses propres larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, pour atterrir sur la tête que son amie avait cachée au creux de son cou, comme pour dissimuler son chagrin.

Comme si c'était utile avec lui.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte dans un grincement et la referma presque aussitôt, et cette personne porta la nouvelle dans tout le manoir – le maître était mort. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus les seuls à sangloter, mais Yoruichi s'en fichait éperdument.

Son père était mort.

* * *

Bon, honnêtement, je sais pas ce que j'ai. J'adore mon père pourtant, mais deux fois de suite je maltraite celui des personnages. Rassurez vous, normalement, la prochaine fois, je ne malmène personne x)

Je préviens que, comme je reprend les cours à partir de mercredi (je suis heureuse, c'est fou, encore une année à m'emm...ennuyer), les publications seront sans doute plus espacées. Eh ouais, je fais mes devoirs, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça !

À plus x)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Karin Kurosaki

******Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **K (G)**  
**

**Credits : **tout appartient à Tite Kubo**  
**

**Warning : **Spoil éventuel sur le tome 22 ou 23**  
**

Hey ! Bon, ben remerciez l'inspiration subite d'avant-hier soir, sans quoi j'aurais sans doute rien écrit avant un moment (même si je ne trouve pas ce texte particulièrement fameux).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Karin Kurosaki**_

Karin marchait avec sa sœur, qui bavardait gaiement pour deux, son habituel air renfrogné sur le visage. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'écoutait pas du tout sa jumelle. Elle pensait.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Ichigo. Son frère avait soudainement semblé étrangement distant, puis du jour au lendemain il s'était transformé en un joyeux imbécile pervers – pire que leur père ! Et, brusquement, il était redevenu normal.

Au départ, déjà, ses « dons » de médium la titillaient, et elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé autour de son grand frère. Mais, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu _rentrer_ dans son propre corps, lorsqu'elle avait vu ses habits, son kimono d'un noir d'encre et son immense sabre, elle avait compris.

Ichigo, son grand frère qui voyait les fantômes, ce rouquin taciturne qu'elle aimait profondément et qu'elle avait côtoyé toute sa vie, était un _Shinigami_. Un _dieu de la mort_. Et il le leur avait caché à tous.

Bien sûr, au départ, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Voir le surnaturel, passait encore, mais en _faire partie _? C'était tellement _invraisemblable _! Mais, à mesure que le temps passait, elle n'avait plus pu nier l'évidence. Et elle avait eu peur pour lui, en silence, lorsqu'il était revenu blessé ce soir-là, sans même pouvoir sire quoi que ce soit à Yuzu, ou même Isshin – c'était la première fois depuis _tellement_ longtemps qu'elle avait eu envie d'aller se réfugier auprès de lui...

Mais tous deux avaient mis les changements de personnalité successifs d'Ichigo sur le compte de son adolescence. Comment aurait-elle pu leur annoncer qu'il n'était en fait pas toujours dans son corps qui était parfois occupé par un autre esprit pervers et idiot ? Oh oui, ils l'auraient _sûrement_ crue...

Mais elle, elle voulait des réponses. Et elle avait failli les obtenir. Elle l'avait vu dans le regard de son grand frère, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué, presque avec soulagement, qu'elle _savait_. À ce moment-là, elle l'aurait juré, il avait failli tout lui expliquer.

Mais il avait du partir en catastrophe, et jamais Karin ne l'avouerait, mais cette nuit-là, étroitement enroulée dans sa couverture, immobile et inquiète, la respiration tranquille de Yuzu résonnant à ses oreilles comme les tic tac d'une horloge, faisant paraître les minutes des heures, elle avait attendu toute la nuit, glacée d'effroi, angoissée, sachant qu'il se passait quelque chose, et qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ savoir quoi. Et, lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère couvert de sang rentrer à la maison, épuisé, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas précipitée pour l'étreindre était le regard amer et défait d'Ichigo.

Elle avait cru que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires que ce non-dit, ce malaise constant. Mais, désormais, en plus, il s'éloignait à nouveau. Il rentrait souvent tard, épuisé, ne parlait que très peu et les évitait le plus possible. Elle était en colère. Yuzu était triste. Isshin ne disait rien, il tentait tout juste de les calmer.

Quelque chose clochait très sérieusement dans sa famille, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Que faisait Ichigo, lors de ces moments dont il revenait blessé et ensanglanté ? Comment était-il devenu un Shinigami ? Pourquoi, _pourquoi donc_ n'en disait-il rien alors qu'il était maintenant au courant qu'_elle_ savait ? Pourquoi laissait-il Yuzu s'inquiéter ? Et pourquoi, pour quelle raison leur père ne disait-il rien, ne protestait-il pas, ne tentait-il pas d'arranger les choses dans leur famille ?

Pourquoi lui semblait-il qu'elle était la seule, dans tout cela, à ne pas être résignée et à vouloir _comprendre_ _et arranger les choses _?

Et enfin, pourquoi, alors qu'elle marchait avec sa jumelle, les yeux rivés vers le trottoir, la tête pleine de questions, se sentait-elle aussi impuissante ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Kaien Shiba & Miyako Shiba

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **K+ (9+)**  
**

**Credits : **tout appartient à Tite Kubo.**  
**

**Warning :** aucun, à moins que vous ne sachiez rien de Kaien Shiba.**  
**

Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis... *compte*... hem, plus d'un mois et demi. Mais j'ai mes raisons ! J'ai été malade, j'ai eu une correspondante (donc pas de comportement de geek x)), j'ai eu cours... enfin, bref, des taaaas de contretemps.

N'empêche que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cet OS. J'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Kaien Shiba & Miyako Shiba**_

Miyako était une belle jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux ébène soyeux, des yeux d'un noir profond, et toujours un sourire radieux et sincère aux lèvres. Elle était de plus lieutenant de la treizième division, place qui prouvait sa valeur au sein des Shinigami, et elle était aimée et respectée de presque tous, dans cette escouade et dans les autres.

Miyako était surtout une femme chanceuse, car parmi ceux-là, il y en avait un qui l'aimait encore plus, et cette personne se nommait Kaien Shiba.

Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'était que ce matin où elle semblait encore plus rayonnante que d'habitude, elle le rejoignait.

- Kaien ! s'écria-t-elle avec joie en l'apercevant au bord du terrain d'entraînement de leur division.

Le brun vice-capitaine se retourna, surpris de voir sa femme ici alors qu'elle avait pris un jour de congé. Il remarqua vite qu'elle avait un regard étincelant, qui le déconcerta totalement.

- Oui ? balbutia-t-il, légèrement pris de court, tout en la détaillant.

- Peux-tu te libérer un instant ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un vague coup d'œil aux hommes qui s'exerçaient non loin d'eux. Il faut que je te parle.

Elle contenait visiblement avec peine une agitation et une excitation certaines, et semblait trépigner d'impatience. De plus en plus intrigué, son mari acquiesça, et sachant qu'un « moment » avec elle risquait de durer plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait, il hurla quelques ordres aux soldats avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa compagne, l'air interrogateur. Elle lui répondit par un sourire espiègle, et lui agrippa fermement la main avant de l'emmener, toujours plus ahuri – elle qui était d'habitude si calme et posée ! – sous le regard amusé de quelques personne qui les regardèrent s'éloigner vers un endroit moins fréquenté.

L'un des recoins les plus prisés du Seireitei était le versant d'une colline, à la limite est, juste avant le Rukongai, d'où l'on avait une vue imprenable sur les jolies maisons et la forêt verte et dense derrière elles. Comme beaucoup de couples, ils s'y étaient souvent donné rendez-vous, parfois simplement pour assister ensemble au lever du soleil mais alors, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi seuls que là, en milieu de journée, alors que la majorité des gens étaient occupés ailleurs. Et c'était une sensation très plaisante que d'avoir cet endroit pour eux seuls.

Même si ça n'expliquait toujours pas le comportement de la jeune femme.

Miyako les fit s'asseoir dans l'herbe, sous le ciel dégagé, toujours souriante – les coins de sa bouche n'avaient fait que se relever depuis qu'elle était venue le chercher. Les regards inquisiteurs que lui avait lancés Kaien n'avaient eu pour effet que de la faire rire gaiement, et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer, maintenant ? s'enquit-il, sentant que sa patience commençait à s'épuiser doucement.

Sa femme hocha la tête, et brusquement elle sembla se calmer, non sans garder son sourire. Il était simplement moins éclatant, mais témoignait toujours d'un bonheur sans bornes. Une légère brise passa, lui donnant le temps de rassembler ses mots.

Elle prit tout doucement la main de son mari entre les siennes et la serra, comme pour se donner du courage. Kaien ne protesta pas, son impatience remplacée par une curiosité grandissante, et une idée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit. Une petite idée de rien du tout, mais, et si...

Miyako vit presque sous ses yeux se dérouler le raisonnement de son compagnon, et sentit, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle savait, l'anxiété s'emparer d'elle, ternissant quelque peu sa joie. Il y avait des moments, tous les moments importants en fait, où elle ne savait pas du tout comment il pourrait réagir. Elle était certainement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, et cependant, il gardait cette part d'imprévisibilité qu'elle aurait détestée si elle ne faisait pas si entièrement partie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Même si, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait cet avantage, elle se sentait un petit peu perdue.

Elle prit une grande inspiration qui la soulagea un peu, puis parla enfin, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Je suis enceinte.

Et son sourire se fit hésitant en voyant que Kaien, pour seule et unique première réaction, ouvrit grand les yeux.

Pendant dix secondes, peut-être quinze, peut-être des heures, pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle n'entendit plus que ses propres battements de cœur, et son mari la fixait toujours, ses belles pupilles turquoise immobiles, indéchiffrables.

Et puis il sourit lentement, à son tour, incrédule, et son rire clair et heureux retentit pour Miyako comme une délivrance. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle joignit sa gaieté à la sienne, et il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse qu'à cet instant précis. Et elle changea d'avis l'instant suivant, lorsqu'il l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras, la fit tournoyer.

Deux semaines plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de tout cela.

* * *

Oui, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais de martyriser les personnages... mais en fait, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je suis consciente que j'ai traité un sujet quand même relativement délicat, mais c'est comme ça que j'imagine la manière dont aurait annoncé Miyako à Kaien qu'elle était enceinte. D'après ce que l'on connait de Miyako, c'est à dire pas grand chose, oui. Mais comme je n'ai pas l'expérience de ce genre de choses, si vous avez une remarque quelconque, pas de problème ^^

Bref, désolée pour l'énooooorme absence, en espérant que je prendrais moins de temps à écrire le prochain x)


End file.
